


Diffusion

by rebecca_selene



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora’s only known one way of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diffusion

**Author's Note:**

> written for my [](http://otp-100.livejournal.com/profile)[**otp_100**](http://otp-100.livejournal.com/) [table](http://rebecca-selene.dreamwidth.org/94440.html) prompt “082. Power” AND my [](http://kinky-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinky_prompts**](http://kinky-prompts.livejournal.com/) [table](http://rebecca-selene.dreamwidth.org/94129.html) prompt “001. Bondage” AND [](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/)’s Challenge #351: [ready](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/49383.html)

Metal cuffs weighed down Aurora’s delicate wrists, the hard stone bench under her backside a new and not entirely unwelcome sensation.

The dungeon was everything Phillip had said: dark, cold, silent. Hopeless.

Everything the forest—the green, soft, open forest—wasn’t.

Phillip had recounted his struggle against Maleficent’s power while Aurora listened with too much curiosity for a demure princess.

Aurora just had to see the barren wasteland she’d never dreamed could exist.

“Well?” Maleficent prompted with a raised eyebrow after securing her voluntary victim.

The four solid walls offered no escape. Aurora tensed in anticipation. “Show me. I’m ready.”


End file.
